


Eddie Gluskin x Reader Oneshots

by YeetYeetFinnaYeet



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Insane Eddie Gluskin, Love, M/M, Male - Freeform, Mild Smut, Other Outlast Characters - Freeform, Outlast: Whistleblower, Romance, Violence, XReader, eddie gluskin - Freeform, female - Freeform, outlast - Freeform, sane eddie gluskin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetFinnaYeet/pseuds/YeetYeetFinnaYeet
Summary: Some Eddie Gluskin short stories I wrote.  Warning: mature content are in some of these.Story is available on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/182039176-eddie-gluskin-x-reader-oneshotsDon't forget you can request UwU





	1. Sane Eddie x Reader - Blind Date

You looked at yourself in your bathroom mirror. Fixing your hair and straightening out your clothing. Tonight was your first date with someone you've never met before. It was your brother Waylon's idea to set up the blind date. You were always busy working and never had the time to settle in a relationship. You only had known this guy for almost three weeks and Waylon had talked you into setting up a date with him. You had never seen his face before. Waylon wanted to keep it a surprise.

"You look fine (Y/N)." You heard Waylon creeping up behind you so quietly.

You jumped and quickly faced him. "Can you be even more quiet?!" You held your hand against your chest.

"Sorry." He apologized.

You rolled your eyes and faced the mirror one last time to check over yourself. "I don't know about this 'friend' you've set up for me to meet." You gently pushed him aside and walked out of the bathroom.

"(Y/N) I promise you'll like him. I even showed a picture of you to him. He really likes you and I want you to give him a chance. And he's really good looking." Waylon grinned.

You picked up your keys and (wallet/purse) and headed to the front door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." You said, opening the door. "You be safe now and don't get dirty with him." He laughed.

**\-------------------------------------------**

You parked nearby the restaurant where you worked. Waylon wanted the both of you to met there. You walked into the restaurant to find not a lot of people. Good. Now it'll be much easier to find Waylon's friend. In the distance you saw a man that looked well built with a undershave haircut, slicked back and the color of his hair was black. He wore a navy blue button up shirt. He was looking down at his phone. You approached him.

"Hi, are you Eddie? Waylon's friend?" You asked. He looks up at you. Those beautiful light ocean blue eyes stares into your (E/C) eyes. He had the perfect jawline with a clean shave. He looked about the same age as you, in your mid twenties. ( ~~Cause why tf not xd)~~

"I am. And you must be Waylon's (Brother/Sister). He's told me a lot about you." He stood up from his chair to pull your chair out for you to sit in.

"Thank you." You smiled as you sat down into the chair.

"So," He sat back down in his chair. "I heard you work here?" "Yeah I do. I've been working here for about a year now. The wage is good if you're working as a waiter."

"Can I get you two anything tonight?" One of the waiters asked.

"Yeah." You began ordering.

**\-------------------------------------------**

"You never told me much about you." You took a last bite from your dinner.

"Well I work as a tailor at a shop not too far from here. It's mainly wedding stuff for brides and grooms. I've been there for three years now."

"That's nice." You look up at him. "You don't look like the kind of man who tailors." You flirt.

"Oh uh..." He looks down a himself and back up to your face. "Yeah. Some of the customers say the same. I didn't start working out a year after I was working at the shop. I did it to feel better about myself."

"Well you've done a nice job at it." You took a sip from your wine.

"Thanks." He smiles.

After the two of you talked more for awhile, he walked you outside and walked you to your car.

"I really enjoyed the night with you." You smile. "Maybe...we should do it again sometime soon?" You felt your face feel hot.

"I would love to do that. I'll let you know when I'm free from work."

You stare into his delicate light ocean blue eyes before leaning in to press your lips against his soft lips. You can smell the strong scent of cologne that was on his skin. Your eyes closed as you felt his strong arms wrap around your body. Your hands moved to both sides of his face, caressing them as he pulls you closer to his body. After a minute, you gently pull your lips away from his, opening your eyes to see his stare into yours.

Your hands trails down to his broad chest. "That was amazing, Eddie." You blushed. "I hope to see you soon." You give him your phone number that you wrote on a napkin. "You can call or text me anytime." You deeply kissed him before getting into your car and driving back to your apartment where you live with your brother, Waylon.

Waylon was right. He is good looking.


	2. Asylum Eddie x Reader - The Interview

Last month, you've received a call from a psychiatric facility in Colorado, calling about that you've been accepted to work at Mount Massive Asylum, working as a therapist. The only problem was that you had to leave your home state and move to Colorado. Taking everything with you and leaving your friends and family behind. And here you are working at Mount Massive asylum for 2 weeks now.

You enter the interview room that is used for sessions. Today you had a new patient.

You laid the patients folder on the table that you carried and sat down. Straightening out your clothing, you reach to pick up the folder.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in." You said, placing the folder back on to the table, and watching the door open.

Two guards walked into the room escorting a tall, muscular man, with slicked black undercut hair, with visible scars on his face, and the brightest light blue eyes.

They sat him down in the chair across from you and cuffed him to the table.

"This one's a bit of a challenge." One of the guards whispered to you. "If you have any problems with him, just knock on the door." The guard walked away from you. Both of the guards left the room leaving you and your new patient all alone in silence. Awkwardly, you opened up the case file and saw a letter.

**\-------------------------------------------**

_This patient is a very challenging one, but I think you can handle him well._

_Two therapists have already given up on trying to help him. He has attempted to deceive and lie to the other two therapists, trying to tell them what he thinks they want to hear. Due to being through the Morphogenic Engine twice, he does tend to lash out more often. Unfortunately, I don't have any control over the "therapy" they do to him. It has only been a week since he's visited the Engine. So, please do as much therapy that you can to help him recover if he is ever scheduled for another one._

_In the envelope in the case file contains very graphic and explicit imagery. Whenever you are ready to show these photos to him, show them to him with caution._

_If you have any trouble with him, please do not hesitate to contact me._

-Dr. Garett Snow

**\-------------------------------------------**

You lowered the letter down and saw the envelope. You sat it aside and started to read the patients case file.

" _Eddie Gluskin_." You said in your thoughts. " _DIAGNOSTICS: Heavy bronchial accumulation.The rashes associated with hormone therapy have receded and vanished since we stopped using latex tubing...Sexually abused during his childhood, mutilated women, and allergic to latex._ " You glanced through the case file.

"It's awfully quite in here." You heard him speak.

You lifted your head up to find the man sitting across from you, staring at you. "Yes, it is a bit too quiet..." You put everything back in the folder. "If you haven't known my name already, my name is (Y/N) and I'll be your new therapist." You gave him a smile.

"(Y/N)." He said to himself, smiling in return. "What a lovely name, dear. I'm Eddie."

"Nice name." You shifted in your seat. "So let's talk about you. How long have you been here?" You asked.

"Almost 4 months."

"Do you have any favorite hobbies? Things you like to do on your own time?"

"I love to sew. When I was younger, my mother used to teach me how to sew. When I got older, I bought a small building and turned it into a bridal shop. I had owned the place for a few years."

"That's great. Do you have a family of your own?"

"No, unfortunately." His voice trailed off. "I always had quite of a hard time finding the perfect girl I had in mind." He sounded cheerful.

"Well when you leave, I hope you find the perfect woman." You jotted down things on a piece of paper.

There was another bit of silence between you and Eddie as you wrote. After a minute, Eddie broke the silence again.

"You look lovely today, my dear." He smirked. "Quite beautiful."

You lifted you head up, feeling your face heat up. "Oh um, thank you." You smiled and went back to your writing, hiding your face from him. After the therapy session was over, you watched Eddie get escorted out of the interview room with the two guards. He glanced at you one last time before leaving you in the room alone. You gathered your things and headed back to your office. You couldn't stop thinking about him. He looked so handsome and his body was perfect. He had the perfect blue eyes. You craved him. You wanted him.

Was a bad thing to fall in love with a patient?

You entered your office and sat down in the chair, rubbing your temples.

Maybe you'll get over him or maybe you actually want him.


	3. Asylum Eddie x Scared Reader (1)

You ran as fast as you could away from the dissociative patient that chased you deeper into the asylum.

"Here comes your bride, Mr. Gluskin." What the last thing you heard as you ran down the stairs into the dark room.

When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you stopped to take a rest.

"Gluskin? I do not remember that name." You said to yourself.

You made your way through the dark and the distance, you heard something playing. You followed the sound of the song that was playing, but as you got closer, you approached a gruesome scene in front of you. It looked like it was mocking a woman giving birth and a man resembling himself as a soon to be father as he holds his "wife's" hand.

You covered your mouth and turned away. Whoever has done this, is sick.

You've just walked out of the "birthing scene" and tried to get out of bed. You walked up to the door and slowly turned the knob hoping it would unlock. Locked.

You sighed and raised your head up to a tall man with a huge grin on his face. 

"Darling." His voice filled with excitement.

You jumped back quickly. One hand covering your chest and the other holding your camcorder. The tall man stepped away from the door. Hey, what's coming.

"Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I did not mean to." His voice echoed the dark room.

You hid underneath a table with your night vision turned on. He was much bigger than you and looked like he could kill you with one hand.

Maybe ... Just before I woke up. "

You are holding your mouth. It's possible to sneak around him without him noticing you.

"It's like a dream now, being here with you." "I could fill that emptiness inside of you." He slowly walked right past you.

You quietly got out of underneath the table and crawled from one to another. In the distance, you saw a door open. This is your chance to run for it.

"Let me fill you up." Your felt your heart dropped. 

"You do not have to be alone anymore." You needed to find a way out and fast.

You got out of underneath the last table and ran as fast as you could to the door and away from him.

"Wait for me!" He called out and chased after you.

Your heart was beating out of your chest as you ran. You were beyond scared. If he catches you, your dead. You kept running until you saw at elevator in the distance. As you got closer to your only escape, you realized what was on the bottom floor.

"Darling, I promise I will not hurt you."

You froze. You did not realize he caught up with you so quick.

"Please show your face to me." He begged.

You slowly turned your entire body around, now facing him. "W-what do you want ?!" Your voice trembled.

His smile grew when he saw you, but his smile quickly faded when he saw your injured arm. "My dear what happened to your arm?" He took his arm gently, looking over the large cut. "Did someone do this?" He looks up at you with bloodshot eyes. 

You're slowly jerking your arm away from the mans hands. "I ... I do not know who you are. How can I trust you? Are you gonna kill me?" Your heart was beating almost.

The man chuckled slightly and took a step towards you. "You have nothing to fear from me." He held his hand out. "May I examined your wound?"

You stood there with your wounded arm to your chest. You grew silent.

"Darling, I would not kill you when I had the chance." I promise I will not do any harm. "

You hesitated for second and extended your arm to the man. 

The man examines your arm for a bit and raised his head. "It seems to me you need stitches." He released your arm. "I do not know who did this, but I want to find them."

You suddenly remembered earlier The Cannibal cut your arm open when running from him in the kitchen.

"Come with me, dear. He's out of his hand for you to take.

You took his gloved hand in yours, starting to walk with him in the elevator and down the hall.

"I'm Eddie by the way." Hey smiled. "And who may you be?"

"(Y / N)."


	4. Sane Eddie x Sleepy Reader

Eddie's drowsy light blue eyes opened from his sleep. His eyes glanced around the room before looking at the clock next to the bed. It was only 5 minutes till 7:00 in the morning. Might as well get up to start the day.

He tries to get himself out of bed, but something was holding him down. He softly sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. "Babe, I need to get up."

You had an arm wrapped around above his stomach, underneath his shirt. "It's not even 7:00 yet." You whine, burying your face in his neck. "You can just stay in bed for a bit longer."

"I know. I'm just gonna get up early." He tries to lift himself out of bed, but you kept yourself wrapped around him, keeping him from leaving the bed.

"But you're so warm and comfy." You mumbled in his neck.

"I don't want to leave, but I got to go to work. Can you please let me go?" He asks, turning his head over to face you.

"No." You whine again. You lift your head up to gaze at him. "Just please stay in bed for 5 more minutes. Please?" You begged.

"Fine." Eddie softly sighs. He turns his body over, laying on his side to face you, wrapping his arms around your body.

An arm of your yours wraps around his back with your hand trailing up his shirt. You lay your forehead against his chest and closing your eyes.

"Happy?" He asks, laying his chin on top of your head as one of his hands gently strokes your back.

"Yeah." You smile.


	5. Asylum Eddie x FemReader - (1)

You spent the past week in the Vocational Block, being taken care of by Eddie. He's treated your injuries with gentleness and fed you with the food he's brought. Even though it was normally canned food, not the best, but you still enjoyed his company. During your stay, the both of you exchanged stories from when you were younger and your favorite things. You enjoyed his company. But today, something happened.

You heard a knock coming from the other side of the door. You lift your head up from examining your healing ankle. "Come in." You smiled.

The door opens and it was Eddie carrying a can of your favorite fruit instead of the regular canned beans.

"Good morning, Darling." He returns a smile. "I didn't expect to find you awake." He sets the can down on a small table next to your bed including a plastic fork.

"I couldn't sleep much because of the thunderstorms last night."

"I understand, Dear. Sometimes that happens to me." He pulls up a chair to sit in.

You grab the can about open it giving it to Eddie. "You must be hungry." You offer.

"Well thank you very much, Darling." He smiles and takes the can and fork from your hand and began to eat. "How have you been feeling today?"

"Better. My ankle is finally healing." You rub your now bruised ankle gently. "What about you? You seem a bit more happier this morning." Your lift your head up.

Eddie softly chuckles and gives the can to you. He adjust his seat and gives you a smile. "I have been thinking lately...Since we've been getting quite along this past week. So I want to ask you something." He gets out of the chair to kneel in front of you, gently taking your hand into his. "My Darling (Y/N), I believe that we're meant for each other." He puts his hand on his chest. "Would you spend the rest of your life with me? To be a wife and a mother for me and our children...Will you marry me?" He asks.

You didn't expect him to say something like this, but over the past week you developed feelings for him. Over a patient? He didn't sound like a patient. He didn't seem like the other ones you ran into. You gave him a smile and nod your head. "I would love to."

His smile grew and gently kissed your hand and lets go. "I will not disappoint you." He stands up. "I will get the wedding prepared right away."

"Right away?" You stand up from the bed. "I don't think that its safe to have a wedding here. There's patients running around."

"You don't need to worry about that. I will take care of everything." He cups one of your cheeks, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb. "I have the perfect dress for your ceremony." He kisses your forehead and walks out the door.


	6. Asylum Eddie x FemReader - (2)

_**WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER** _

 

It didn't take long for Eddie to set up for the ceremony. He was eager to become your husband. As you put on the wedding dress that Eddie gave to you, his best dress he made, you heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." You struggled to zip the dress up, trying to pull the zipper up.

Eddie came in with a smile on his face. "Everything's ready my dear."

You finally gave up on the zipper, looking up at him, returning a smile. "Could you help me with something?" "

Well of course! Anything for my wife-to-be." He put a hand on his chest.

"I'm trying to pull the zipper up, but it won't budge. It's giving me such a hard time." You turned your back.

Eddie lowered his hand from his chest and let out a soft chuckle. "I don't know what you would do without me." He walked up to you, zipping up your dress that was half way zipped.

You turned around after he finished. "Thank you." You said softly.

Eddie stared at you for awhile until a smile appeared on his face. "Darling you look so...Ravishing." He took your hands into his. "So beautiful." One of his hands move up to cup one of you cheeks. "And so delicate." His voice trails off as his thumb gently strokes your cheek.

You smiled at the compliments he gave. Your free hand reaches up to lay your hand on top of his. "That's very sweet of you." You felt your face feel warm. "We shouldn't waste anymore time for our wedding."

"Oh, uh yes." He removes his hands from your body. "I forgot all about the ceremony." He chuckles. He takes your hand in his and you follow him to the ceremony.

As you arrive, there are several variant bodies sitting in the rows of chairs and in the very front was a priest, a real one.

"Wait here." He lets go of your hand. "When I get up there you can go...Whenever you're ready." He walks up front and waits.

You felt nervous and scared. It was your big day. But it always seemed that Eddie can make you forget about your troubles. You took a deep breath and began making your way down the aisle. A smile grew on your lips as your cheeks began to feel hot. Eddie never took his eyes off of you.

_ **Timeskip** _

"I pronounce you man and wife." The old priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Eddie grabbed you by your waist, pulling you towards him. His chapped lips press against yours, passionately kissing you as both of your hands cup his cheeks. You could feel his tongue getting rough with yours. Before it escalated, you gently pull away, catching your breath. Your eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

"We can finish this later." You cooed.

"I know a perfect place." He sweeps you off your feet, carrying you bridal style. He carries you down the aisle and out of the ceremony room.

Eventually you end up in a room that looked decent and cleaned up. He lays you down on the bed and crawls on top of you. His lips began kissing your neck as one of his hands roam up your dress.

"E-Eddie." You moan out. "Please stop." You beg.

His lips break away from your neck and sits up. "Are you alright, darling? Am I hurting you?" He asks.

"No, no it's just...I've never done it." You said nervously.

Eddie lets out a small chuckle. "You don't have to be afraid. I'll be gentle. I promise." His lips slowly press against yours, roughing the kiss. After awhile, he pulls away to take off his vest then his dress shirt along with his bow tie revealing scars all over his body.

Your hands roam his exposed torso, tracing the rough scars on his stomach. "What happened?" You ask. Your hands move lower to his belt.

"The experiments, darling. The things they did to me...But that doesn't matter now." His hands move to his belt, unbuckling it, and removing them only to be leaving him in his underwear. He pulls your body up to unzip your wedding dress and pulls it off of you. Now you're only left in your bra and underwear. His eyes roam your body with hunger. "You are such a sin, darling." His hands trail up to your bra. "You're going to be a perfect mother for our children." He takes off your bra, exposing your breasts.

His lips are rough against your stomach, leaving dark marks behind. His lips roam back up to your neck. You feel him slowly thrusting against you, making you moan out his name. Your nails dig into his back deep enough to draw out small droplets of blood.

"Darling." He moans out against your neck. "You're so perfect."

He slowly picks up his pace. You feel his hard member grinding against your clit. "Eddie." You gasp out. "I need you. Please." You beg.

"Not just yet, dear." He sits up to catch his breath. His hands trail down to your underwear, slowly taking them off, and leaving you completely naked. He gazes at your body. Eyes trailing up and down. "Such beautiful birthing hips." One of his hands glides to your hips. "A soft place to welcome my seed." His hand moves lower. "To grow our family." His body leans towards yours and his bloodshot eyes gaze at yours. "This may hurt dear, but just think of our children." He moves away to take off the remaining piece of his clothing.

Now he's sitting on top of you. His muscular body leans over you. His lips aggressively attack yours as he finally enters you. Your back arches with every thrust he gives making you moan out his name. Eventually, the both of you reach your climax. Eddie throws his back on the bed. His chest rising and falling rapidly. You lay your body on top of him, listening to his heart beating fast.

"Darling you sounded beautiful." His voice sounded husky.

You smiled at his compliment. "You were amazing."


	7. Sane Eddie x FemReader - Bad Day

It was a cloudy late afternoon. You could hear loud thunder rumbling from outside. It won't be long until your husband comes home from work. 

Adrenaline was kicking in. You felt your heart racing and your leg was bouncing rapidly. In your hand you held your phone, expecting a callback from your gynecologist. You lost count how many times you called. You were desperate for an answer.

A couple of minutes passed and you phone finally rang. Your thumb quickly selected the 'answer' button and holding the phone to your ear.

"H-hello?" You said anxiously.

"Hi (Y/N), are you doing alright? You contacted me several times."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just really, really desperate to know the results."

There was a short silence between them.

"Yes the results." Her doctor hesitated. "I'm...I'm very sorry to tell you this (Y/N), but you're not able to have a child. I'm sorry."

Your heart stopped. You could already feel warm tears filling your eyes. "Oh." Your voice saddened.

"(Y/N) I know you're very upset at the moment, so I'll call you back later so we can set you up a next appointment. I hope you feel better."

You pull the phone away from your ear and hanged up. Tears rolled down your cheeks. Your wiped your eyes to dry them before your husband came home. 

You spent the next 10 minutes laying on the couch listening to the thundering and the heavy rain hitting the windows. More tears kept flowing out of your eyes. You thought of how much of a disappointment to your husband for not giving what you both wanted.

"(Y/N), darling, I'm back."

You heard him enter the house. You didn't bother getting up from the couch.

"(Y/N)? Are you here?" He asked.

"Yeah." You choked out.

Footsteps headed towards the living room where you were. Then from behind the couch, he hovered over you.

"What happened?" He walked in front of you and crouched. His fingers brushed your hair away from your face.

You didn't say anything. You wanted to burst out into tears. You wanted to say your sorry. It's your fault. You were a failure to him.

"(Y/N) please." He begged.

"Eddie." Your swollen eyes looked up at his blue eyes. "I got a call back from my doctor and the results were that I-I can't...have kids."

He didn't hesitate to bring you into his arms, wrapping his arms around your upper back.

You burst into tears. Crying and sobbing in the crook of his neck. Your hands clenched onto his shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh. It's okay." One of his hands stroked the back of your head. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"It won't be. It's my fault Eddie!" You cried.

"It's not your fault, (Y/N). I'm not going to leave you just because you can't have children."

You didn't say anything. You kept sobbing until you couldn't anymore. Your eyes were swollen red and your nose felt stuffy. Your eyelids felt heavy from your breakdown. You pulled away from him to lay back on the couch.

"I'll make dinner. Are you hungry?" His hand laid on your oversize, comfy (F/C) sweatshirt.

"No." You croaked.

"Okay. I'll be back in here in a bit. Do you need anything?"

You shook your head.

He stayed with you in the living room as he ate. He kept offering any assistance you needed. But you refused. You didn't want to look at him. You felt ashamed. Your eyes stared at the news on TV.

"I'm going to go change clothes, alright?" His thumb wiped away the remaining tears that rolled down your cheek.

You slowly nodded.

He kissed your forehead and walked away from the couch.

A few minutes later he returned wearing a shirt and underwear. He approached you once again.

A couple of hours passed and you still didn't move from the couch. You checked your phone and it was almost 9. 

Eddie returned to visit you and crouched down in front of you.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asks.

You shook your head.

"I'm gonna go head on to bed, okay?" He stood up and took a couple of steps away from you until you spoke out.

"Eddie?" 

He turned around to face you.

"Could you stay with me? For a bit?"

"Yeah. Of course." He walked towards the couch. He would do anything to make you feel better.

You slowly sat up from the couch to give him space to sit down.

"Can you hold me?" You asked quietly.

He gave you a small smile. "Yeah." He adjusted himself on the couch.

Listening to his heart beating slowly, your eyelids were heavy to keep open, but eventually you gave in. It wasn't long until you fell asleep. You laid on your stomach on top of his body as he cradled your sleeping body, brushing strands of your (H/C) hair gently. 

Hours passed and it was after midnight. Eddie looked down at you, still asleep. He slowly moved himself off the couch and picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. He gently laid you down and pulled up the covers and kissed your forehead before going to his side of the bed. Your tired eyes slowly peaked open when you felt Eddie getting into bed. You felt his body come closer to your back and an arm wrapping around your waist. You closed your eyes once again in relief. You felt a sense of comfort.


	8. Asylum Eddie x Depressed Reader

_**WARNING: THIS ONESHOT WILL INCLUDE SELF HARM AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.** _

Inspired by this lovely fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260861

 

You stood in front of the mirror with tears streaming down your face. Not too long ago, you finished butchering your arm with as a way to numb your negative thoughts, but you don't know how long you can keep it up. The thoughts kept coming back, swarming your mind with insults and urging you to damage more of yourself. You couldn't take it anymore.

It won't be long until Eddie returns, hunting down the 'whore' that interrupted the conversations between you and Eddie had.

He knew that you were depressed, but didn't know you were severely depressed.

You locked the bathroom door and sat at the side of the tub, holding a knife that you stole from Eddie in one hand, aiming it at the arm you butchered. The tip of the blade pressed against the skin of your forearm. You hesitated.

'How is Eddie going to react? Would if I survive the attempt? Will he understand?' You thought.

You would pick another way to take your life, something easy, quick, and less messy, but you already have the knife in your hand and it won't be long until Eddie comes back, calling out your name.

The thoughts are getting worse. Screaming at you. Throwing every insult and lie you believe at you. Your thoughts are encouraging you to do it. Kill yourself. No one will miss you. The world would be a better place without you. Your not worthy to be alive.

Then the tip of the blade pushes deep into the middle of your forearm. You gasp painfully. You grit your teeth and move the knife towards your wrist, hoping to hit an artery. You yank the knife out of your wrist, yelping out in pain. Blood is flowing out of your arm quickly and you begin to feel lightheaded.

"Darling. I'm back."

You hear his voice. You begin to panic. Your heart is racing. And yet you don't say a word.

"(Y/N), dear where are you?" He called out.

The tears returned. You sobbed silently, hoping he won't hear you. You just need to bleed quicker and it'll be all over.

The bathroom door knob jiggles. He found you.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" His voice begins to sound frantic.

You don't reply. You feel even more lightheaded. You feel weak. It's working. Blood is pouring out of your arm, creating a small puddle on the dirty bathroom floor.

"(Y/N)!" He banging on the door.

Your can only hear muffled sounds now. You feel your body getting colder, and your skin turning pale. Finally, your body falls to the floor. The world starts turning black. The last thing you heard was Eddie knocking down the door and feeling him picking up your body.

 

 

 

Your eyes slowly open, finding yourself in a different place. In a bed. You saw Eddie sat on the side of your bed. How long was he there?

You slowly sat up, wincing in pain.

"Be careful, Dear." He went to your side to aide you in assistance. He helped you sit on the side of the bed.

"(Y/N), Darling? Why did you do it? Did you not want to be with me?" He asked.

You paused. Hesitated to answer. "I-I do Eddie..." Your voice trembled. You looked up at him. "It's that I've gotten to the point where I don't want to be alive, and it's not because of you, it's because I've been dealing with this depression for a long time. For years, I felt worthless, hated, unloved..."

"Darling you know that I deeply love you to death. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me." He took your hand in his. "I want to make you feel better. Give you the life you never had. So please let me know that you're not feeling well, and I'll do whatever I can to make it go away." He looks at you. "I never want my Darling to loathe themselves."

"Thank you." You lay your head on his shoulder. "Even though it's hard to believe it right now, I'm just happy to hear someone say it and mean it."

 

After awhile, Eddie picks you up and carries you to his bed. He gently lays you down on the slightly clean bed and kisses your cheek.

He crouches down in front of you. "Darling, can you make a promise?" He strokes your cheek. "Will you promise not to leave the bed for the rest of the night?"

You slowly nodded. "Yes. I promise." It would break him if he saw you attempt it again. You kept it in mind.

He smiles and leaves a kiss on your lips before going to his side of the bed.

Through the rest of the night, you kept his promise. He cradled your body close to his. He didn't want you to leave him again. For once in a long time, you felt worthy and loved.


	9. Asylum Eddie x FemReader - (3)

Hours later, your eyes flutter open, finding your tired body laying next to your husband. His body was the only thing that gave you warmth throughout the night. You try to get out of bed, but the only thing that kept you in place was his hands wrapped around your bare waist. In attempt to move his arm, his bloodshot eyes slowly open and his face moves to your neck.

"Good morning, Dear." He cooed into your neck.

"Good morning." You smiled as he planted soft kisses on your neck.

"How did my lovely wife sleep?" He asked.

"I slept well. I'm still tired and aching a bit from last night."

"I hope I wasn't too rough. Although," Half of his body hovering over you. "you were quite ravishing seeing the body of a mother-to-be. Perhaps I got carried away with our consummation last night. I couldn't help that your voice sounded angelic."

Your cheeks flushed with what words he gave you. His last sentence aroused you.

"It's okay, dear. I'm sure I'll quickly recover from it." You smiled.

"I'll try to be gentle next time." He plants a kiss on your lips.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up, and I'll make us breakfast." You get out of bed, grabbing the only clothing you had, your wedding dress, and leaving the room to find the nearest locker room.

The locker room wasn't far. You entered the empty, dark room. You flip the lights on, lighting up the room. Surprisingly, there was still power in the Vocational Block. You laid your dress on the sink counter and looked for the cleanest shower stall.

You turned one of the faucets on to turn on a shower. As you gave it time to warm up, you approached the sink, staring at your bare self in the mirror. You spotted a few hickies on your neck and a few more on your chest, stomach, and one between your breasts. You noticed he enjoyed leaving love bites on you. You also spotted a few bruising spots on your thighs. He really wasn't too gentle to you for the first time.

You walked away from the mirror and stepped into the shower, cleaning yourself off. All of a sudden as you were cleaning, you felt extremely nausea's. You held your stomach and groaned out in pain. You knelt down on both knees. Then, you threw up.

"Darling, are you okay in there?" Eddie's voice echoed into the room.

You kept vomiting up a bit more of vomit until you felt Eddie's gloved hand rubbing against your back.

"Shh. It's okay, dear." He cooed.

He stood up to turn the shower faucet off. He keeled back down, wrapping a thick fabric around to use as a towel and returned to gently trailing his hand up and down your back to sooth you.

Then it hit you.

"Eddie." Your voice shook as you felt cold air hitting against your skin. "I-I think we're going to have a family."

Eddie smile grew. He waited for this moment for years and now it happened. "That is such great news, my dear!" His fully clothed body hugged you. One of his hands on the back of your head and the other trailing your back.

"We're going to be a family." You smiled back, closing your eyes.

 

 

**9 Months Later**

Ever since he had heard the news of you having a baby, he's always taken care of you. Not too long ago, you questioned him if it was safe to raise a child in an asylum. The question never seemed to cross his mind, but he was okay with having a family in an asylum. He would make sure no "whores" would get near you and the baby you're carrying. You objected with "what if's?" and his response was the usual, "I'll take care of it."

As months went by, your stomach grew and Eddie always got excited. At night, his hand was always laid on your swollen stomach in hopes of feeling the baby kick. Whenever you felt discomfort coming from your stomach, he would gently trace his hand around your belly in hopes to sooth your stomach pain. The only con is that he restricted you wandering around the Vocational Block while you're pregnant.

One night as you and your husband slept, you felt a sharp pain. You lifted yourself up, groaning in pain.

"Eddie." With one hand, you shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Please wake up." You whimper.

"What is it dear?" He groaned.

"I think the baby's coming."

His eyes shot opened and lifted his body from the mattress. "Is it really?" He asked getting out of bed.

The pain got more intense. You screamed, laying back down. "I think it's time." You held your stomach.

He lifted up your gown and quickly took off your underwear.

"Darling, I need you to push." He went to your side of the bed. "Everything's going to be okay. I know birthing is never easy."

You did as you were told, but each time you pushed, the more intense and painful it became. It felt like an eternity going through labor and finally it was over. With one last push you heard a baby crying. You laid your head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, exhausted and tired. You smiled in relief. It was finally over.

Eddie held your newborn that wept in his arms. "It's a boy." His smiled. "He's beautiful." He carried the baby to you.

You held the baby close to your chest, calming it down. Eddie watched in amazement. He was now a father. He was happy.


	10. Sane Eddie x Reader - Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the long ass wait. I've been extremely lazy and been lacking motivation to write. But here we are again. Enjoy.

You were trembling in fear as you were running away from a dark figure in your sleep. The walls around you were closing in slowly and the more you ran, there were less doors, doors that wouldn't open. At the end of the hall, there was an elevator. Once you approached the elevator, rapidly pressing every button that worked, it wouldn't budge.

The dark figure got closer and closer. You tried to open the elevator, but it was slammed shut. There was no way out.

"Get away from me!" You shout towards the figure, but it kept coming closer to you. "Please. Stop." You cried out.

You backed away from it as much as you could, but only taking a step back and feeling your back hit the elevator door.

The dark figure finally stopped in front of you. It extended its hand to caress your chin. You closed your eyes, tears flowing. It's hand felt rough.

"My dear..." The hoarse voice cooed at you. "You're going to be beautiful."

"No. No, please." You cried.

It's rough thumb stroked your cheek. "Hush, now. It's alright, my love." It cooed. You felt it's warm breath creeping towards your ear. "You'll be the perfect mother for my children."

"No! Please. Leave me alone!" You cried out loud enough to wake yourself from your horrible nightmare.

You sat up quickly from your bed. You felt your heart racing. Adrenaline was kicking into your system. It didn't take long for breathing to become normal. As soon as you calmed down a bit, you looked over at your night table clock reading it was after midnight. You looked the opposite side to find your husband nowhere in sight. 

You wanted him to hold you. Calm you down. Coo sweet things into your ear. Cradle your weeping self. He was always good when it comes to calming you down whenever you're emotional.

"Eddie?" Your poor voice called out.

You waited a few seconds and there was no response. You lifted the covers off of your burning legs and stood up from the bed. It felt relaxing feeling the cold air hitting half of your body that was covered in sweat.

"Eddie." Your fearful voice called out his name again, eagerly.

On the other side of your bed, the bathroom door slowly opens revealing Eddie. You quickly went over to him, wrapping your arms around him.

"(Y/N). Are you alright?" He asked. "I could hear you while I was in the bathroom."

"No." You laid the side of your head on his chest. "It was just a really bad dream. And I was so scared."

His arms gently wrapped around your body, one hand trailing up and down your back to soothe you. "Do you want to talk about it, dear?" He asked.

"Yeah." Your voice trailed.

"Come sit on the bed and I'll give you one of my shirts to change in." He guided you to the bed to sit on.

"What was the dream about?" He walked over to his dresser, searching for a shirt.

"I-I was running down a dark hall in a abandoned place. I was running away from this dark figure. And when I reached the end of the hall, there was no way out. The figure stopped in front of me. Saying things. I don't really remember. But it was you."

"Me?" Eddie turned around.

You nodded. "But you were completely different. Bloodshot eyes...Half of your face was burnt. It looked like you were insane."

Eddie returned to you with a slightly oversized navy blue shirt of his and giving it to you.

You took off your shirt that was drenched in sweat and put his shirt on. He crouched down in front on you, gently taking your hands in his.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to endure something like that." His blue eyes looked up at yours. "But at least it's over now. You're safe with me." 

"I love you." You said softly as you smiled.

"I love you too, dear." He stood up, placing his lips on your cheek. "Are you feeling better now?" He lifts you up from the bed.

"Yeah." You said quietly, nodding.

You crawled back into bed, feeling the weight on the other side weighing down. One of his arms wrapped around your stomach, pulling you closer to him. You laid an arm on top of his and closed your eyes. It didn't take long for you to fall back asleep.


	11. Sane Eddie x Asylum Reader (1)

It has been 8 hours since chaos erupted in the asylum. During the 8 hours, you took shelter where no variant would find you or bother finding you. The Vocational Block was like your home. A abandoned sewing area is where you found fabrics to clothe your body. And perhaps a place for your family.

You had always been obsessed with the term "nuclear family". A husband to take care of you and perhaps a child or two, and the white picket fence you've dreamed of. Unfortunately, all the other past husbands-to-be didn't fit your standards, so they either were tortured until the police showed up or they were mutilated by you.

Ever since you were locked up in the place you were sent to rather than being put on death row, you felt isolated which made you even more insane. Your insanity didn't stop you for achieving the only dream that you wanted first: a husband.

As you decorating your new home, faint footsteps echoed loudly. You followed the noise into the dark room where the attic is and saw a man. He didn't look like the others, so you followed him into your home.

He navigated through the dark parts of the area, and came across double doors. In hopes to twist the knob, it clicked halfway. Locked. The man sighed and let go of the knob and looked up.

"Darling!" Came from the other side of the door. A smile grew on your face. Could this be the one?

"Y/N?" The man said.

You didn't hear what he said due to the amount of happiness to finding him. You walked away from the door and made your way to him.

 

 

You found it frustrating when he kept running away from you. You told him you weren't going to hurt him, but he kept on running. You caught up with him at the elevator. And there he stood. Hesitating to jump.

"Darling. Please." You begged. "I won't hurt you." Every step you took, the man took a step backwards. "Please don't do it." Your eyes wandered down to his stomach. So much blood spilled from the large wound on his stomach. "You must be tired and in pain. Let me aide you." You offered.

"Y/N, what did they do to you?" The man asked.

The man knows your name. Maybe he was meant for you.

"They didn't do a thing, dear." You gave him a smile. "Now please step away from the elevator. I'd hate to see you get even more hurt."

"You promise not to hurt me?" He asked.

"I would never hurt a handsome gentleman like you." You complemented, hoping he might gain your trust.

The man showed no reaction and slowly stepped away from the elevator. His skin looked pale from the amount of blood he lost. He needed to be taken care of quickly. He followed you back to your home and you led him into your decorated bedroom.

"Y/N. Do you not remember me at all?" He asked.


	12. Sane Eddie x FemReader - Morning Sickness

You woke up from your sleep. To be welcomed by a extreme nauseous feeling in your stomach, slowly traveling towards your throat. You moved your legs to hang off the side of the bed and holding your stomach.

"Eddie." You wince. "I think I'm gonna be sick." You closed your eyes, feeling your fingers curl around your stomach.

You felt movement on the other side of the bed and then heard footsteps approaching you. A hand was placed against your forehead for a moment.

"You're feeling really hot." Eddie stepped away from you and returned with a small trash can. 

He sat beside you, tying your hair up to prevent any vomit from getting into your hair. You felt a cold breeze hitting the back of your neck. It felt relieving. You then felt his hand moving slowly up and down your back you calm you.

You could feel it crawl towards your throat more. Your braced yourself. Finally it came out. You cough and wheezed as the last remains left your body. 

These past months have been tough for you. You thought it wouldn't be so hard being pregnant. At least the morning sicknesses have been less frequent. But it felt like it was everyday.

Ever since the test revealed you were pregnant, your husband, Eddie has been taking care of you, and been doing most of the housework. He doesn't want you to strain yourself and stress too much.

Eddie took the trash can from you and sat it aside. "Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"For now. But I think I'm actually sick." You replied.

"If you're not feeling better in the morning, I'll take the day off to take care of you."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"No, no. I want to spend the day with my beautiful wife."

You smiled. "Okay."

He helped you clean up and laid you back into bed. He laid down close to you. His hand laying on your swollen stomach. It didn't take long for you to fall back asleep.

 

The following morning, you still felt the same nauseous feeling in your stomach. And Eddie decided to take the day off to care for you.

It felt worse than last night. You spent all day in your room, surrounded by darkness, taking any kind of medicine to get rid of your nausea as soon as possible. You hated getting sick.

It was around the evening when you heard the bedroom door creak open. It was Eddie who was checking on you at least every hour. You kept your back facing the door and your eyes closed.

"Are you feeling any better, dear?" You felt the bed on your side weighing down.

You slowly opened your eyes and turned to see him. "I am, finally." You reached for his hand, taking it into yours.

"Do you want to get a bath? It might help relieve some pain." 

You nodded. "Yeah. That would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." He stands up from the bed, placing a kiss on your forehead and leaving you.

You slowly sat up from the bed, your legs hanging off of the bed. You waited until he called you from the bathroom.

He helped you get into the bathtub, and helped you wash yourself. 

"Thank you so much." You cooed.

"Anything for my darling." He smiled.

 

 

You stayed in the bathtub until your eyelids began to feel heavy the longer you spent. Eddie helped you out of the bathroom and got you into clean clothes for you to sleep in. You laid back in bed and your eyes were heavily closing. The last thing you felt before you fell into a deep sleep were lips pressing against yours.


	13. Asylum Eddie x Scared Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I've been severely lacking the motivation to continue this fanfic. I hope to return soon to finish writing the ideas that I have left very soon. I guess this could be considered a hiatus. Sorry if this chapter doesn't sound too good.)

"It will hurt for a second." Eddie injected you with a anesthetic. Surprisingly, after the whole asylum went to chaos, he managed to find very few of syringes filled with the substance, ready to be used that was founded in the medical bay not far.

You never were a fan of getting needles stuck into you. But you were prepared as Eddie cleaned around you wound. 

"Now hold still, Darling." Eddie said as he drove the needle slightly deeper into your arm.

You winced as the sharpness of the needle slowly went into your skin. At least it felt like a few seconds with injecting the anesthetic.

Here came the best part...

"I certainly hope you don't faint." Eddie took out a small package that contained a suture, gauze pads, and rubbing alcohol.

You looked away from the wound, not feeling prepared at all. You never had stitches done in your life and which you could feel your heart racing and your hands sweaty. And then you felt something press into your arm. 'That didn't feel too bad.' You thought.

 

\------------------

 

"What brought you here to this place?" Eddie asked.

"I was walking home with my dog and I guess they saw something nearby and they ran away from me. I chased after them, but I could hear barking coming from outside of this place. I haven't seen them since."

"What was their name?" He asked.

"(Dog's name)."

"(D/N) sounds like a wonderful name." He smiled as his eyes went back to sewing.

"What about you. What brought you here?" You wanted to also ask why was he wearing a grooms outfit in a rundown asylum, but it would seem a bit weird to ask.

He lifted his head once more. "Just personal stuff, love."

'Personal? Weird answer to give. Maybe he was admitted.' You guessed.

You kept your eyes away from the wound that was being stitched up to keep yourself from either throwing up or passing out.

 

\------------------

 

Eddie applied the gauze wrap and then clips to keep the bandage wrap from loosening.

"It's all done." He smiled.

You finally turned your head to your bandaged arm. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He stood up. "You must be starving after all the running around you've been through. I'll go find something for you. I'll be back." He made his way to the door. "You may explore around here if you'd like."

You were left all alone for a while. So, you decided to explore around the area of the asylum.

There wasn't much to see. Nothing but a bunch of old sewing machines and corpses that smelled horrible. However, you found some of Eddie's sketches and some of the dresses he's made, you were impressed.

"Darling! I've returned!" You heard his voice echoing.

You made your way back to him. He gave you a can of food and st down with you.

"I saw some of your works." You said as you began to eat. "They're really nice. Who taught you?"

"My mother when I was much younger. She taught me as much as she could. I think I was doing it for more than 30 years."

"Is she still alive?"

Eddie didn't reply. A slight frown appeared on his face.

"Oh." Your voice trailed off. "I'm sorry about her. I think she's proud of you."

"How so?" Eddie lift his head.

"Well," You sat the empty down. "you told me you had been sewing for a long time, and maybe she wanted you to keep doing what she wanted you to do, sew. And maybe she could tell that you improved on your sewing skills."

"She must be." A smile appeared. "Thank you, (Y/N), darling."

You returned a smile.

"You must also be tired. I know a place where you can rest." He took your hand in his and walked you into a different room that almost looked like a normal bedroom.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in another room working on a dress." He gently kissed the top of your hand.

You nodded. "Thank you." Your cheeks were slightly pink.

 

\------------------

 

A few hours passed and the door to the bedroom creaked open. Eddie came in to check on things and walked towards your sleeping body and planted a kiss on your forehead.

"Good night, darling." He cooed.


End file.
